Wanted
by LettyRodriguez01
Summary: UPDATED 09.01.06. Chapter four up! Takes place directly after TF&TF 3:Tokyo Drift. It will contain spoilers for those of you that have not seen the movie yet.
1. First Impressions

**Title** - Currently Unnamed

**Author **- Lex

**Disclaimer** - This fic is for entertainment purposes only.

**Summary** - Takes place directly after TF&TF 3 - Tokyo Drift. Will contain spoilers for those who have not yet seen this movie.

**Ch.1 - Introduction**

As engines roared and tyres squealed, the crowd scattered to get to the elevator that would take them to the top of the parking building. They rushed frantically to their cars, trying to keep an eye on the two speeding up the levels, taking a moment to stare in shock that Sean was behind.

They gathered as fast as possible at the top of the building, waiting anxiously, eyes glued to the opening of the hardest drifting part of the race. Hearts pounding quickly whilst adrenaline swept over them.

Jaws dropped when what appeared in front of them was a Charger and not the familiar Eagle of their Drift King. Collective gasps shot through the large group, who rushed over to the man behind the wheel, congratulating him in words that didn't need translating.

He pushed his door open when people stepped back. His eyes scanned the crowd and felt a pang of hurt when he didn't find what he was looking for. He didn't think he'd ever get it back now. He breathed in the stench of burning rubber, finding it a mild comfort.

He turned as the Eagle purred to a halt behind him and a grin spread out over his face, white teeth taunting the younger man. "Not bad kid."

Sean couldn't help but break into a smile too, whether it was shock that someone had beaten him, or that this man was quite clearly teasing him. "Same to you, old man."

The jest aroused a throaty laugh from the bigger man, who stepped over. For a second when he started raising his arm it looked as though he was going to hit Sean but instead he clasped his arm around his forearm in a respectful manner.

"Keep it up." He nodded and let go, spinning back around and stalking back to his awaiting beast.

"You not sticking around?" Sean called over, raising a slightly confused brow. He wanted to know more about this guy, especially if he had known Han before he had ever met him.

The guy just kept walking back to the charger. Everyone parted to let him drive through, the unmistakable roar of a powerful engine ripping through the night.

Twinkie and Neela stepped forward, Neela slipping her arm around Sean's waist and smiled at him. Twinkie was laughing and Sean just rolled his eyes, kissing Neela's temple before tugging her over to his car. He glanced back at the space this mysterious racer had just seconds ago been in. Shaking his head, he slipped into his Eagle and drove off.

--

Sean wiped his brow and let out a long grunt as he went back to the wrench work under Neela's car. Even though she had warned him not to touch it, he couldn't help himself. Her Mazda RX8 needed work and not only that but he had been dying to touch it ever since he'd seen her drive it.

He heard the shutters rising and he picked out the sound of Twinkie's car. He slid out and made a face when seeing that Neela was with him. He was in trouble. His girl narrowed her eyes slightly and waved a hand at her car. "What have you done! My car is in pieces Sean I told you not to touch it!"

Sean pushed himself up to stand, stammering an excuse the best he could, he could see the angry fire in Neela's eyes. He was tempted to smirk at it, he enjoyed seeing her riled. But he knew better not to. Twinkie quickly stepped between the couple and slapped a file against Sean's chest.

"What's this?" He took the file and moved to a seat before flipping it open. He got his answer. Staring back at him was a picture of the guy who had beat him the night before. His forehead creased in curiosity, drawing his eyes over the pages. "Dominic Toretto-" He started.

Twinkie jumped in, interrupting his friend excitedly. "You know who that is?" He asked, even though it was obvious that Sean didn't have a clue. "This guy has dominated the racing world for years. Used to run the L.A scene before he disappeared. A year or so ago, he turns up again, wiping out everyone in his path."

Sean sat forward, glancing over to Neela who was cursing him out as she began putting her car back together. He bit back a chuckle and concentrated back on the matter at hand. "What's this got to do with Han?"

Grabbing a piece of paper from the file, Twinkie pointed at some small writing. "This." He gave Sean a second to try and understand what it meant before explaining. "Let me break it down like this. Toretto got in bad waters with a guy called Tran, Tran's cousin was Han."

Still not grasping this, Sean stared back and shrugged. "Alright so what about Han, he stick by his cousin or Toretto?" His southern drawl filled the garage space.

"That's the thing, Han came over here before things really got messy. Or at least that's what I worked out." Twinkie shrugged and handed the sheet back and took a few pictures out of his pocket, sliding them over. "This is Toretto's team, but no one has head from them for years."

The Southerner looked at them and chuckled. "They look bad ass." He joked, earning a frown from his friend.

"Don't let this wholesome image fool you man, I've been hearing some pretty interesting stories about them." Twinkie stood up, fishing his keys out of his pockets.

"I got some things to sell, you kids play nice now!" He laughed and got in his big green Hulk car, leaving the couple alone.

Neela walked over, waving the wrench at her boyfriend. "Touch my car again Sean and you won't be racing for a long time."

Sean laughed and nodded, getting up and grabbing her up over his shoulder, making his way up the stairs to the bunks with her as she screamed at him to put her down.

--

Staring back at himself in the cracked mirror of the motel room, he noted that he was starting to look old beyond his years. He sighed and dipped his hands into the cool pool of water in the sink, splashing the refreshing liquid on his face. He patted it dry with a suspiciously dirty towel then stepped out of the tiny bathroom to the main room.

He sat on the end of the bed, hearing it creak in protest to his mass. Leaning over he tied up his boots and pulled his jeans over them, rising again with a stretch.

He hadn't planned on staying longer than one night but he was exhausted from all of the driving and racing he had been doing. Some nights he won pink slips and he would send the cars to an old airport hanger in Hiroshima where he had people take care of them. Other nights he won cash but sometimes he raced just for the rush.

Flipping his wallet open, his thumb brushed over the small photo of his team, taken when they were still back in L.A and before things went sour. He missed them but deep down he knew that he couldn't bring himself back to see them, not yet. He knew where they were, had found out through a contact he'd met in Shanghai, but it wasn't the right time.

He yanked a white shirt of his head and buckled the belt on his jeans. He grabbed up a small bag and the motel room key, pulling the door open and stepping out, locking the door behind him.

Taking a few steps out into the street, he embraced the feeling of anonymity as he joined the bustling people of the city of Tokyo.

--

**Please Review! **

Lex


	2. Dig Deeper

Thanks for the reviews everyone!**  
**

**Ch.2 –Dig Deeper**

He had never expected him to make another appearance; had hoped but never assumed. From the first impression he'd got of Toretto, Sean didn't get the feeling this was a guy who wanted to get in deeper, just in case someone saw past his car and into the real man. No, he thought he would run, keep up his mysterious flair and keep others in the dark. He felt stupid, like a giddy school boy on too much sugar.

From afar it only looked like a black flash as it flew through the dimly lit streets, amber light bouncing off reflective paint, cutting through the barrier of limited speed. Tyres squealed in protest, rubber skidding and running across a black dance floor. A showcase of talent if there ever was one, a piece of craftsmanship, put together with love, careful planning and consideration,

Sleek but immensely powerful, a stance that commanded respect, defiantly growling and roaring at any sign of competition. With the heart of a beast that poured its blood throughout in return for a burst of adrenaline; a soothing of its ego as others stared in awe, blazing eyes looking back.

Everyone watched the owner step out, gliding his hand over the side of his monster with a smirk, as though his fingertips were taming it. This time he didn't look as tired, his eyes were tinted with a gleam that brought the years down. He approached the younger man with the grace of a lion sizing up its prey.

Sean shifted uncomfortably under the stare and glanced back at Twinkie and Neela, finding that they were held by the mysticism that whispered through the swarming mass of racers. He cleared his throat and stood a little straighter, holding his hand out in a lame attempt to introduce himself.

Dominic's smirk slowly disintegrated, thick brows knitting together, curious of this young kid. He extended his arm out, his hand clasping the one offered to him with a squeeze.

"My name is Sean Boswell."

"I know who you are kid, Han took great pleasure in detailing your little ride to success in the drifting world to me a while back." Dom pulled his arm back and nodded behind Sean to Neela, Reiko, Earl and Twinkie. "Your crew?"

Sean shrugged and smiled, ushering them over to make their introductions. Dom shook each of their hands in turn, eyes gliding up and down Neela before quickly dismissing her when he saw Sean's arm pull her to his side. He inwardly laughed; she was too young for him anyway.

"So what are you doing back Toretto?" Twinkie asked, bored of sidestepping the real issue. He stood his ground as Dom sized him up. "We heard all about you man, know everything up until the day you fell off radar."

"Oh you know everything huh? Well then you should know why I'm here little man." He shook his head, impatience growing as he turned back to address Sean. "We need to talk, there are some things you need to know."

The team muttered amongst themselves for a few minutes before they slid back into their cars and pulled out, looking at Toretto to follow. They tore down the streets, forgetting about the races for now. They finally pulled up at the garage and took seats around the table up the stairs.

Neela raised a brow at the newcomer, wondering why he held so much power over anyone he spoke to, including her own boyfriend. She slipped out of Sean's lap and retrieved cold beers for them all, popping the caps open on the edge of the table, sliding them over to each person before snatching her own up and taking a long drink of the amber liquid.

Dom spotted the manila folder and picked it up before Sean or Twinkie could stop him. He chuckled at some of the things he read about himself but his eyes lost some spark when he saw photos of his team, his family. He drew his eyes from the glossy memories. "Where did you get these?" He asked, flipping a picture onto the table.

Sean looked over at Twinkie, who shrugged. "Just from a contact in L.A, why?"

Dom sighed and licked his lips, running a hand over his head and for some reason, unbeknown to even him; he began to tell them who each person was. The others watched him point to a stunning bronze beauty with long black hair and a blinding smile.

"This is my sister Mia." The words were hoarse in his throat, the fragile belief of betrayal still heavy in his heart, remembering back to the day she left to go find the traitorous cop…All because she 'loved him'. But Sean and his crew didn't pick up on the underlying pain so he continued.

With a snort and a shake of his head he pointed out two guys playing guitars, one scruffy and the other a little more clean-shaven. "Leon and Vince. Complete fools but real loyal guys, enough said." They nodded in response, sharing smiles.

Dom's dark pools scanned over the two remaining people and picked up both, thumbs brushing over each person. He turned one over with a sad smile. "Jesse, kid was a genius."

"Was?" Neela asked quietly, picking up on how he said it immediately.

"Yeah, when I left L.A he was in a bad way, I can only assume that…" He trailed off, sitting straighter, not caring to go any further into that story.

Reiko leaned forward and took the last picture from Dom's hand, her eyes curious as she looked at it. "Who is this?"

Snatching the photo back and making them all jump at the sudden action he groaned and clenched his jaw. "Letty." Her name came out in a growl before he slammed the picture back down and got up from his seat, pacing a short length to get out his frustration.

Sean watched him for a moment before he looked back at the picture that had suddenly got this man riled. So, he did have emotions and feelings too. They were a lot alike he figured, with troubled pasts. But the difference was Dominic had grown with a family and lost it, he had had no one and now he had found his family.

Reiko bit her lip, a guilty blush rising on her olive toned cheeks. "Sorry." She whispered meekly.

"It's okay." Dom rumbled and drained the last of his beer. "We can continue this another time." He bounded down the metal stairs, boots clanging in a hurry. A car door opened and closed, wheels churning in reverse as they backed onto the street, peeling away.

"Well…That was interesting." Twinkie stated, eliciting a small chuckle from Sean.

"You're telling me."

--

Lex


	3. Reflections

**Ch.3 – Reflections**

**Shanghai**

The sun shone relentlessly through a betraying crack in the curtains, falling upon the exposed back of one of the room's occupants. She groaned at the warmth heating up her caramel skin then untangled her legs that were entwined with another before kicking back the sweat damp sheets that had twisted around their bodies. Her eyes fluttered open as she sat up, scanning the room briefly and confirming she was in her apartment.

She lid off the bed, stretching as her feet landed on the cool tiles of the floor. She peered over her shoulder at the man still asleep on her comfortable mattress and with a shake of her head she headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

Silently, she cursed herself for allowing the events of the night before to occur. Countless times she had promised herself it wouldn't happen again but it always did and they were hooking up regularly now; she doubted they would stop anytime soon.

Before she could reflect on it any longer, the shower curtain was pulled back and she came eye to eye with the familiar face. He had a tired smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, his beard was scruffy and his hair was sticking up at random angles.

She couldn't help but smile back.

Slipping in next to her, he slowly pulled her into his arms, and his mouth started a feverish assault on her neck. With a sigh she succumb to his wants and after cleaning each other off they dried off and got changed.

He began to look in the kitchen for food but when his search was fruitless he took her hand and they headed out of the apartment building and across the street to an identical complex.

A pang of guilt coursed through her when she looked over at him. He was always so good to her and although there was an unspoken understanding between them, she could tell that sometimes he wanted more than just sex. Those were the nights that he took it slow, his touch was gentle and his kisses felt real. It was then, that even if for a fleeting moment, she left her guard down.

Once again she was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt herself being tugged out of the elevator. She nodded at the security guard stationed outside the penthouse apartment then slid her hand free and knocked on the solid door.

A few moments later the door was pulled open but the person quickly headed in a different direction. Stepping inside, they laughed at the scene in front of them. Their very large friend was chasing after a small dog they had never seen before, looking helpless and exhausted. Sharing amused smiles they went to help; he went after the dog and she led the girl into the living room, nudging her to sit down.

"Thank God you're here!" Letty exclaimed before groaning, her hands moving to rest on her swollen stomach, gently poking back as the baby presumably kicked. "Mia, I'm too fat for this."

Vince came back into the room the brown furry animal in his arms, sitting next to Mia. He rolled his eyes hearing Letty. "Girl you are not fat, you're ipregnant/i."

"What's the difference, fat, pregnant..." Letty mumbled as the puppy scrambled out of Vince's arms over to its new owner. She sighed and stroked it lightly.

"What's with this little guy anyway?" Mia asked, reaching over to pet the animal.

Letty rolled her eyes. "Alex thought it was a bright idea to get it for the baby yet."

"Every kid should have a pet sweetheart."

They turned their heads towards the direction of the voice and saw Alex, Letty's husband, coming in the front door with a bright smile. He leaned down and kissed Mia's cheek before moving to sit next to his wife, giving her a loving kiss.

As Letty pulled away, licking her lips she pouted. "Baby isn't even born yet." She whined. Alex tugged her onto his lap and chuckled, she just glared in return.

Alex was the son of Irish business tycoon Connor O'Reilly. He was tall, lean but defined, he had slightly shaggy, dirty blonde hair and mischievous hazel eyes. He was well-mannered but with a somewhat brash sense of humor and was playful but appropriate. Not to mention he had an accent that would make any woman melt. To look at them Letty and Alex were an odd pair, chalk and cheese, but they made it work.

Letty had met him when he visited a car dealership his father owned in Ontario. She had been filling out an application form for a mechanic position when she caught his eye. He had asked her out right there and then. She had turned him down but still got the job. After a few weeks of receiving chocolates, flowers and jokes with her morning coffee she reluctantly agreed to go on one date. One turned into two that turned into three and so on and they became near inseparable.

Mia had surprised herself by how much she liked him. After all wasn't her brother supposed to be Letty's soul mate? However, she grew to tolerate Alex and then to like him. When Vince was released from his short sentence in jail he had joined them in Canada. He became fast friends with Alex, shocking the girls.

The couple got engaged on their one year anniversary and married on their second. The ceremony was small, taking place in Alex's hometown of Dublin. Vince had been the best man and Mia was the maid of honor. She would never forget standing there, partially numb, watching her glowing best friend say her vows to a man that wasn't Dom. She had prayed desperately that her brother would burst through the church doors and claim Letty back as his own.

That never happened. A tear had slipped down her cheek. This was it. Any hope she had been clinging to was shattered as she heard Letty say a shaky 'I do'. She knew when Letty turned to take Alex's ring from her that the girl was thinking the same thing. In that moment they all gave up on him. They decided it was time to move on with their lives.

The move to Shanghai came just after the wedding. Alex needed to go and oversee the opening of a hotel and the construction of several apartment complexes. When seeing his new wife upset about leaving her friend's behind he asked them to come along. And they did. There was nothing to hold them back, they had no real life in Ontario. Jesse and Leon were no where to be found so they didn't think twice. Soon after the move, Letty became pregnant and the temporary stay became permanent.

"Mia!"

She blinked at the sound of her name, snapping out of her daze. Her eyes scanned the room, taking in Letty gripping tightly at Vince's hand and Alex running around frantically getting things together. Then she finally understood.

Letty was in labor...

**L.A – 13 years earlier**

_Dom's POV_

They say that when you fall in love it changes your life. That's true. At least for me anyway. I didn't know it at the time but looking back on it I remember the exact moment I was a goner. It was embarrassing, to say the least, but I suppose I deserved it. I was knocked down a lot of notches that day.

It was her twelfth birthday. We were all at her house, playing basketball in the driveway as our parents talked in the back yard. It was me and Mia against Letty and Vince. We had it in the bag. But Mia and Vince were soon too occupied fighting over technicalities to bother taking part.

A fake move to the right threw Letty off and I smirked. She glared. I'll never forget running towards the basket, about to reach up and put that sucker in when I felt it. It was like being tackled by a professional football player. It hurt, a lot. Imagine how much my male ego suffered when I looked up from my position on the tarmac to find her standing over me grinning.

Yep, it sucked.

Big time.

Not only was she a girl, she was _tiny_ girl. I had just reached near six foot and building muscle. She was barely five foot back then and she was as skinny as a rail. I remember clearly too, Vince and Mia howling with laughter at my expense. Even our parents couldn't contain their chuckles.

When Letty offered me her small hand I decided to take the opportunity as a chance to gain some of my man hood back. She was one step ahead. Knew what I was thinking. She withdrew her hand and shook her head, walking off to join the others.

My head dropped to the hard surface and I lay there. Thinking. Had I really just been taken down by Letty? Couldn't it be a horrible dream? I was humiliated. Thank God only our families were there to see it. Vince had even promised to keep it a secret. He didn't want to be associated with a guy who couldn't hold his own against a girl.

Once I recovered, and it took a good five minutes, I got up and slunk into my seat at the table. I snuck a glance at my attacker, she smiled. And I don't know at all why I did what I did but…I smiled back.

--  
**Please Review!**

Lex


	4. Tangled

**Ch. 4 –Tangled**

_Letty's POV_

I hated it. Lying there, helpless. They took it away before I could even take a look. What did it matter anyway? It would only hurt to see. The nurses gave me that sympathetic look that makes you want to hit them if only to make yourself feel better. Mia cried whenever she came in to check on me. Vince, he stayed strong for us, knowing we would need it. And Alex? Well, he couldn't even look at me.

I don't blame him though. I wouldn't be able to look at the woman who had killed our baby. Alright, it wasn't my fault, it just felt like it. I don't think I had ever experience pain this badly before. It wasn't just physical, though that was bad in itself. It was emotionally and mentally all-encompassing too.

Why would someone burden me with this? Hadn't I paid my dues to the world yet? To think of a person's fate being to die before their first breath was sickening. To know my child was never going to see the world was even worse.

They tried to keep me in the hospital, said that they needed to monitor me. I wasn't having any of it. I checked myself out that night, Mia was still in the waiting room. We took a taxi back to my place, Vince and Alex were already there.

Everything after that was a blur.

Three days later we had the funeral. For the daughter I'd never know. Nicole would have been her name. I couldn't bring myself to call her it then. It made it too…real. I froze seeing the small coffin, carried by Vince and Alex. I don't remember getting up and running out but I did. I ended up at some seedy Chinese bar and sat there for hours.

Numb.

I talked, no slurred, to the barman about the last four days. He told me he had a solution. That's how it started. He slipped the small package into my hand, said to go to the bathroom and get my head clear. I did just that. It was so easy, just like that all my troubles were gone. Okay, not gone, but a distant memory.

After that I became impossible to live with. Alex tried his best, he wanted to work things out but we just couldn't. Our marriage was falling apart. One day I got home from the bar and he was gone. Left a nice little note too.

_My beautiful wife,_

_I had to go, I hope you understand. We need space, maybe we can figure things out. I really hope we can, I love you so much. Speak soon._

_Love,_

_Alex._

So that was that. I lost my baby and my husband left me all in the same week. I scrunched up the letter and threw it in the trash. I leaned against the counter top and took a deep breath. I ran a hand threw my hair and sighed heavily.

It was our first year anniversary that day and I spent it alone. Drinking.

-x-

"Vince she's falling apart at the seams, we have to do something" Mia was yelling at him. I could hear her, imagined her hands flailing and waving in the air as she paced the confines of my living room.

I lifted my head, a groan escaping my parched lips, my eyes struggling to adjust in the brightness of my room. Seeing that it was only ten I buried my head under the pillow. They continued arguing, now slightly muffled, about me for another twenty minutes, or so before I heard them leaving.

Hastily, I stepped out of bed, my feet sinking into the comfort of my slippers as I slid on a robe. I headed out of the bedroom towards the kitchen, not daring to look in any of the mirrors that I passed on the way. If I looked even a fraction of how I felt I didn't want to see.

Once in the kitchen I found that Mia had so kindly set out breakfast for me alongside an inviting coffee and two aspirins. She had always done things like this without thinking twice. It was what made her so…Mia. Normally I would roll my eyes in amusement and enjoy the little gift she had left but this time, I just couldn't. Maybe it was guilt that I had been acting so irresponsibly or possibly that my head was being intruded by a dull a throb. More than likely, it was both.

Just as I was about to lower myself to the chair a shrill interruption sounded. I flinched but stretched over for the handset. My mouth parted in shock when a familiar voice uttered 'hey' in reply to my 'hello?'.

Knots twisted tight in my stomach, my eyes fluttered closed at the memories that stirred. I finally managed to get out the words that competed with my surprise, my headache temporarily forgotten during what turned out to be an interesting conversation. Hanging up I stared at the phone in my shaking hand, forcing myself to continue breathing.

Then I got up, breakfast forgotten.

I know I shouldn't have done it but I did. I went and dragged a duffel bag out from under my bed and started throwing things in, filling it with what I thought I might need, whilst on the phone to the airline to book a flight. It happened so fast, a blur of actions held together by an unmistakable determination. It was selfish and would probably hurt Mia and Vince, they had always stuck by me and I was deserting them. For some reason though I never factored it into my decision, or rather, my impulse.

I needed to get away from everything that reminded me of this place and who better to try and help me move on than people that knew nothing of it. I was out of my apartment only ten minutes later and after a short journey in the elevator I went out to hail a cab.

I was on my way to meet Jesse and Leon.

---

PLEASE REVIEW

Lex


End file.
